


Always

by kenmws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Mpreg, Multi, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmws/pseuds/kenmws
Summary: Oikawa and Sugawara are in the same town-neigbors to be exact. And these two have terrifying tension between them-yes, they are enemies.What if their son's Kageyama (Oikawa's son) and Hinata (Sugawara's son) came back from Tokyo for vacation but this time they have someone with them. A boy with dark fluffy hair and blue wide eyes were in Hinata's arms-in short THEY BOUGHT A KID WITH THEM! Not just a kid but their kid!⚠️ NSFW, ABO, MPREG
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE FICTION. Characters, events, and places are all fiction. This story may contain sensitive and triggering subjects. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with these please do not continue reading. Also, please don't mind the names of the characters in this story who have different surnames but blood-related—family. I just wanted to write it that way. 
> 
> English is not my first language so expect the wrong grammar and errors. Please inform me if there's any mistake. That's all! Enjoy reading and Thank you ~ ♡ 
> 
> \- Ken

Once upon a time, there was a small town that was filled with humble and kind people. Neighbors are sharing the blessing they've got to everyone because they believe sharing is the key to a healthy neighborhood and town but two people living in this town are kinda ... not believing these saying because—

"Oh, look who is here. I bet they are preparing for their adopted son who is coming home because it's vacation~!" Oikawa who just went out of their house hysterically said after seeing his most hated person—neighbor Sugawara.

It's Sunday and Sugawara's son, Hinata is going home for vacation. Sugawara wanted to prepare something for his son's return because Hinata didn't visit them for the whole year, maybe because there is a lot of school work and from this town to Tokyo is a hassle trip. But how can he start a day when the person he hates the most-his neighbor, Oikawa is making his blood boil.

Of course, Suga is not gonna let this slide. His son Nishinoya and Tanaka who's fixing their garden was about to stop their mom but before they did Suga already started.

"I don't want to ruin my beautiful day because my Hinata is coming home," Suga said in a sweet voice and Oikawa fondly smiled at him—you can say that's a mocking smile. "But what did you say? MY HINATA IS ADOPTED?! I FUCKING WAITED FOR 9 MONTHS FOR HIM AND YOU ARE GOING TO SAY HE IS ADOPTED!" Sugawara finally shouted.

Thank God, the neighbors near them are quite far because who the hell wanted to stay close with these two enemies who only know how to shout every fucking single day? Nishinoya and Tanaka wanted to stop their mom but they can't or else the anger that was supposed to be thrown at Oikawa will be thrown at them.

Kunimi, the youngest son of Oikawa, went out of their house after hearing the shout. He knows what is going on. Tanaka and Nishinoya sigh in relief and secretly gave him a sign to stop his mom too but before Kunimi did—

"HURT MUCH? IT IS THE FACT! EVEN THOUGH HINATA IS THE SUNSHINE OF THIS TOWN I KNOW THAT HE IS ADOPTED!" Oikawa yelled back.

Suga greeted his teeth, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY THAT? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO BOUGHT HIM TO THE WORLD!"

Daichi, Suga's husband went out of their house too after hearing shouts. Here we go again. Daichi sighs and stares at his two sons Tanaka and Nishinoya who guiltily avoided his look. Nishinoya took the water hose to water the grass while Tanaka simply roamed his eyes around the blue sky.

Daichi sighs and goes beside Suga to calm him down and stop the fight but to his surprise, Oikawa calls his name for his next rant, "COME ON! DAICHI KNOWS THE TRUTH TOO! YOU SEE, HINATA'S HAIR IS ORANGE. YOU BITCH HAS A WHITE HAIR AND DAICHI HAS BLACK HAIR WHO THE FUCK BELIEVES YOU OWN HINATA?"

"Mom!" Kunimi tried to stop his mom. This is too much.

Just when Oikawa finished his rant, Iwaizumi with a gloomy look went out of their house.

"Uhh, actually I have orange hair but I dyed it into black," Daichi says while scratching his nape.

Oikawa's jaw dropped the same with Iwaizumi who was about to stop his husband even Kunimi was surprised. Tanaka and Nishinoya were dumbfounded. They are Daichi's son but they don't know this news. Everyone is shocked, except for Sugawara who just raised his right eyebrow.

"YOU FALSE IDIOT BELIEVING IN YOUR LIES. THAT'S WHY YOUR EXISTENCE IS A MISTAKE!" Suga yelled.

Oikawa can't believe what he heard and held his chest like he was brutally offended. Oikawa looks at Suga's back where Nishinoya and Tanaka are. Nishinoya's hair is acceptable but Tanaka's hair? Why is it black? Oikawa was about to rant over Tanaka when someone from Suga's home went out.

"Why is it so noisy?" Yamaguchi yawned and brushed his sleepy eyes.

This is when Oikawa took a chance, "THERE IS THE REAL ADOPTED SON! WHO THE FUCK OWNS GREEN HAIR IN YOUR FAMILY?" Oikawa yelled in a mocking tone.

Kunimi stopped his mom again and Iwazumi tried to pull his husband but Oikawa is so strong.

Yamaguchi suddenly felt attacked. "H-hey That hurts. I know I am adopted, you don't have to slap it on my face." 

Oikawa's jaw dropped with wide eyes. He was just testing them; he doesn't know Yamaguchi is an adopted son. "Did you know Yamaguchi is adopted?" Oikawa whispered to his son.

Kunimi just let out a sigh, "Yes. Mom let's stop this-"

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE TOO MUCH OIKAWA! DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON? THIS IS HARRAS—"

"DON'T START WITH ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LIKES TO—"

"OH COME ON! YOU ARE JUST A DUMB BITCH WHO LIKES TO—"

"OH NOW I'M THE DUMB BITCH WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE—"

Everyone is stopping them to yell. If there are no barriers and their husband to stop them they must have physically hurt each other. well, thanks to the barrier, Iwaizumi, and Daichi.

The bickering and yelling continued. The neighbors who are far near them heard their voices but just shrugged and rolled their eyes. They got used to this fight—Oikawa and Suga's fight.

"WHY ARE YOU BLABBERING NONSENSE!" Suga.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS BLABBERING NONSENSE!" Oikawa.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE NONSENSE."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE NONSENSE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two were only stopped when someone raised his voice, telling them to stop. Oikawa and Sugawara glared at him in unison but it faded away quickly when they realized who was the one who shouted. Kageyama is glaring at them and beside them is Hinata.

"KAGEYAMA NII-SAN!" Kunimi cheered while holding his mom's arms.

"SHOYOOOOO!!!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted while hugging Suga's waist.

Surprised, "Son? Why didn't you tell me you are going home and spending a vacation here?" Oikawa said.

"I told dad," Kageyama said, causing Oikawa to glance at his husband. Oikawa suddenly feels betrayed.

Sugawara has his eyes focused on his son. Oikawa shifted his head to Kageyama's arms that wrapped around Hinata's waist and Hinata was ... carrying a child.

"Who's the kid is that?" Oikawa and Suga said in unison before they walked towards them.

Everyone stares at them with an inquisitive look. Nishinoya and Tanaka glance at each other and shrug.

Hinata giggled and moved the kid a little to face Suga and Oikawa. "This is Haru."

A boy with dark fluffy hair, pouty lips, a cute nose, and blue wide eyes was in Hinata's arms. Suga and Oikawa were stunned after studying the kid's visual.

Oh no.


	2. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sugawara were both scolded by Hinata and Kageyama. Daichi and Iwaizumi can't help but agree with their son about Oikawa and Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do a beta reading. Please excuse the wrong grammar and errors! Please read the endnote It's very important. That's all! Enjoy reading!

After Oikawa and Sugawara saw the face of the child they both passed out. They are not sure yet whose child it is but seeing the child’s appearances who has the same as Hinata and Kageyama they already knew who the kid’s parents were. Their husbands, Iwaizumi and Daichi, were fast enough to catch them while Hinata was startled the same as Kageyama. 

Now, Hinata and Kageyama were sitting in the middle of the couch together with Haru who just stared at them and succumbed to his mama. Oikawa and Sugawara who already calmed down were staring at their sons. Since the two don't want to enter each other's houses and property they all talked outside, in the middle of the road to be exact.

Thank god this is the countryside so there are no cars or big vehicles that pass here. The other neighbors from the houses are confused about what's happening in the family but they just didn’t mind it.  _ They don’t want to be involved with Oikawa and Sugawara problems. _

The whole family is here, even Ennoshita, the eldest son of Sugawara and Daichi, was forced to go outside to talk things. 

“Now, tell us why I didn’t know I already have a grandson?” Oikawa started with his arms placed on his waist. He glared at his husband, “Iwaizumi, Do you know that our son already has a son?! You two are keeping secrets from me! Tell me!” 

Iwaizumi glared back at his husband causing Oikawa to gulp and take back his words, he forgot that his husband is scarier than him, “No, I didn't know.” he answered and glared at Kageyama who just huffed into the air. 

“Hinata, why didn’t you tell me?” Sugawara said in a worried voice, not mad or angry at his son, very different from Oikawa. 

Hinata smiled awkwardly at Suga and stared at his big brother, Ennoshita, “Actually…” 

“I know that they already have a son,” Ennoshita spoke with a boring look. 

Everyone gasped and stared at Ennoshita. While everyone is shocked at what he said, Oikawa stares intently at Ennoshita’s black hair.  _ Well, Ennoshita kinda looks like Daichi so he is not adopted. _ Oikawa thought. 

“Shoyo! Why didn't you tell us?” Nishinoya suddenly felt betrayed. 

“Are we not enough to trust?” Tanaka said with teary eyes. 

“Are we not good big bros?” Noya started to cry. 

“We are not enough, Noya.” Tanaka dramatically says and pat Noya’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi stares at Hinata who suddenly feels agitated, it looks like he doesn’t know what to say to these two crackheads. Yamaguchi sighs,” I think Hinata is saying inside his mind is,  _ you two are not trustworthy. _ ” 

The two suddenly changed their expression and gritted their teeth to give Yamaguchi a death glare, “YAMAGUCHI!” 

“That’s enough.” Daichi stopped them and glanced at Hinata and Kageyama, “Why didn’t you tell us? Your parents? You think hiding your child makes a difference?” he said calmly but in a warning tone. 

  
“I agree. I think you two know that you are still students,” iwaizumi added to Daichi’s sermon. 

“Dad, they are already graduating from college,” Kunimi whispered beside Iwa. “Also, they are already at the right age,” Kunimi added, causing Iwa to glare at him. 

“They should have waited before they graduated!” Iwa said the point. 

“Yes, I’m not saying having a child with Kageyama is bad Hinata but you are too young. How did you manage?” Sugawara said and suddenly realized his question, Imagining Hinata's suffering while he was not there to guide him makes him a horrible mother right? Hinata vomiting every day, having cravings, crying, and giving birth, “Oh no,” Sugawara gasped and covered his mouth using his palm. “I’m sorry baby!” Sugawara added with teary eyes. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at his enemy’s reaction before staring at his son, “Kageyama, I don’t mind your relationship with Hinata but his mom is kinda off sometimes and I don’t like it.” 

Sugawara darted a glare at Oikawa, “I like you Hinata please don’t get the wrong idea,” Oikawa said at Hinata. Kageyama and Hinata stare at each other, they know what is going to happen.

“It’s just your mother who is giving me a headache every day so I finally made a decision!” Oikawa added with raising his right hand. 

“He hasn’t said the decision but I already hate it.” Yamaguchi simply whispered. 

“Same.” kunimi agreed. 

Everyone in the middle of the road caught Oikawa’s attention. 

“Just say that your decision is trash.” Sugawara butts in. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and looked at Hinata, “Hinata, I suggest you live with us because there is no way that I will allow Kageyama to sleep in your house.” he said and pointed at Sugawara, “Suga, bleerk—” Oikawa said like he vomited causing Suga to knotted his eyebrow at his reaction, “—Is not going to allow Kageyama to sleep in your house too well for me you can live in my house forever.” 

Kageyama massaged his temple, “Mom—” 

“No butts in Kageyama! Hinata is going to decide.” Oikawa said and pointed at Hinata who was dumbfounded before staring at Kageyama.

“STOP BEING SELFISH AND DECIDE ON YOUR OWN DECISION!” Sugawara suddenly yelled, causing Haru to jolt and hug Hinata.

Kageyama stared at his son when he noticed his movement. He sighed and stared at the two enemies. 

“AT LEAST I HAVE A BETTER DECISION!” Oikawa retorted back. 

“THAT IS A SELFISH DECISION AND WHO TOLD YOU I’LL BE HARSH TO KAGEYAMA! HE IS DIFFERENT TO YOU!” 

“HE IS NOT DIFFERENT FROM ME BECAUSE HE IS MY SON! HE FUCKING CAME FROM ME AND IWAIZUMI!” 

“Hey, That’s enough!” Iwaizumi tried to stop his husband. 

“Suga..” Daichi on the other side too. 

Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, and Kunimi just let their dad’s handle their moms because it’ll be useless if they will help. Ennoshita doesn’t give a fuck and gives up before walking towards their house, leaving them in the middle of the road.  _ He has other business to attend to.  _

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU TWO HAS THE SAME PERSONALITY! KAGEYAMA IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM YOU!” Suga.

“OH REALLY? THEN HINATA IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM YOU TOO!” Oikawa. 

“HINATA AND I—” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” 

The two stopped when Kageyama shouted again. Oikawa and Sugawara glared back at him but it disappeared when they saw Kageyama and Hinata already standing up from the chair and Haru was sobbing in Hinata's arms.

Hinata let out a tired sigh, “This is the reason why we didn’t want to tell you.” Hinata started, “You two just know how to start a fight but don't know how to end it. Haru is just a baby and hearing you two shouting and bickering makes him scared and cry.” 

This made Oikawa and Sugawara suddenly feel guilty and stare at Haru who is crying and gripping on Hinata’s shirt tightly, afraid to stare at Suga and Oikawa.

Kageyama let out a huff too before speaking, “We are going to sleep three on a different house. It’s Bokuto and Akaashi’s vacation house here.” 

Sugawa was surprised, “But Bokuto and Akaashi are not—” Suga stopped when he realized something. “Does Bokuto and Akaashi know this?” Sugawara said. 

Hinata nods for an answer. 

Bokuto is Suga’s brother but unlike Sugawara who is an omega, Bokuto is an alpha, and his partner Akaashi is an omega. Don’t get this wrong, The omega Akaashi is dependent not like Bokuto who is an alpha is a clumsy one. The two lived in Tokyo. Of course, the two know about Hinata’s situation because they are in the same city and Suga also reminded his brother to take care of his son. Sugawara suddenly felt sad again, even Bokuto, his own brother, didn't tell him about this secret. 

“We should be going now. Please fix your problem before contacting us. You two are both mature. You should know what is wrong or right.” Kageyama said and took Haru from Hinata’s arms. Haru, who is scared, succumbs to his father and places his head on his shoulder before sniffing with a little tear in the corner of his eyes. 

Oikawa and Sugawara felt speechless from Kageyama’s swords. Kageyama took Hinata's hands and intertwined them. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Hinata bowed at his Sugawara, “I’m sorry.” then to Oikawa. “We should leave now,” he said and held Kageyama’s hands tightly to leave. 

The two, Oikawa and Sugawara, were dumbfounded. Daichi and Iwaizumi can’t help but to cough and avoid stares, totally agreeing with what Hinata and Kageyama said. 

“Shoyo became different,” Noya whispered. 

Kunimi chuckled, “Same with Nii-san.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi have two sons and It's Kageyama and Kunimi. 
> 
> Daichi and Sugawara have 5 sons, Ennoshita is the eldest, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and Hinata is the youngest, their baby. 
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata are both college students from Tokyo. Kageyama is 21 and Hinata is 20 years old.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kenmws


End file.
